Having an accurate and reliable clock is important in many use cases. One such use case includes day trading. Day traders rely on fluctuations of stock that occur in small fractions of time to produce valuable investments. If the clock is not accurate, or the clock is non-operational, the day trader can be making trades at the wrong times, thus making the value of the investments inconsistent with the day trader's expectations. Another use case includes a manufacturing facility that relies on precise timing in operating some automation or timing an operation. If the clock is off, component yield can decrease (component loss) can increase due to over exposure or other manufacturing defect. Many other use cases of reliable and accurate clocks exist. In any of the use cases, it is important to have a reliable and accurate clock.